


What I Hear

by lorilann



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann





	What I Hear

Slouching is beneath him. He is merely relaxing in his chair as he would in the back of his limo. Knees apart, one leg straight as he sits in the back of the auditorium for another mindless assembly.

The words have no bite, they just flow around him like a breeze on a spring day. In his haze music slowly trickles in, but there's no instrumental that he can feel beat through him. It's just varying tones making up a melody.

But there's this voice, a voice he knows. She stands out apart from the rest. His Little Jenny Humphrey.


End file.
